


Have You Ever Heard of the Chicken Limo?

by GaMVrisT



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Pre-Fall of Overwatch, a drabble about how morrison is a weird ass hoosier, and reyes reacts like a normal human being full of confusion and disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaMVrisT/pseuds/GaMVrisT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Morrison is from Indiana. You know what else is from Indiana? Lots of weird shit and Reyes sure as hell isn't ready for the things he's about to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever Heard of the Chicken Limo?

           “Reyes, have you ever heard of the Chicken Limo?”

            “Morrison what the actual fuck.”

            Reyes began snickering, but it quickly died down once he realized his friend’s face was completely serious and not changing. He was waiting for the punchline, but it never came.

            “I’m serious Reyes. Have you ever heard of it?”

            “A… Chicken Limo?”

            “Yeah!” The blonde’s face lit up. Reyes wanted to smirk at the stupid grin on Morrison’s face but he was still too confused by the Chicken Limo.

            “What…. What’s a Chicken Limo? And better yet where the hell did this question come from?”

            “Oh, well, I was just reminiscing about my home. And I thought the Chicken Limo would be a funny story to tell you.”

            “Home? You mean your hometown back in Indiana?”

            Morrison nodded. He leaned back in his seat and smiled. “It’s not the best state, but it was home.”

            “Isn’t Indiana only famous for the Indy 500 and cows?” Reyes chuckled. He smiled when he got a chuckle out of Morrison too. “But seriously, Jack, tell me about your home. What’s it like? I don’t know too much personally about Indiana, but I wanna know.”

            The smile he got from his friend was pure and uplifting. It made Reyes happy. He didn’t really give two shits about some farm state wherever the hell it even was on the map, but he did care about Morrison. And Morrison seemed really happy to tell him about his home.

            “I don’t even know where to start. Indiana is… And interesting place to live….” Morrison looked puzzled. Not sure how to start? Or not sure how to make Indiana sound like it _wasn’t_ a complete waste of space.

            “How about we start simple. Tell me, what’s traditional Indiana cuisine like?” Reyes prodded.

            “Actually… I was going to make lunch here soon. How about I make something for you too, Reyes? Something with a little Indiana flair.” Morrison moved his hands in a short, graceful gesture.

            Reyes laughed. “Alright, country boy. What’s on the menu today?”

            “I was thinking maybe chili?”

            “Yeah, yeah. That sounds-“

            “You ever dip your peanut butter sandwich in chili? Delicious!” Morrison’s face lit up as if it stole the light from Reyes and his now gloomy and horrified expression.

            “Did you just say… You dip _what_ in your chili?”

            “Peanut butter sandwiches?”

            Reyes recoiled in disgust. “Morrison what the hell? That sound gross and downright weird.”

            “Oh, well, then…” The soldier hesitated for a second, “How about noodles and mashed potatoes?”

            “Sounds good…. What weird Indiana thing do you do to those?”

            “Oh, well, you put the noodles on top of the potatoes and-“

            Reyes held his hand up to Morrison’s face. “Stop. Stop right there. No more Indiana food. We can discuss lunch later.”

            Morrison looked a little disheartened that his friend didn’t like the idea of some of his favorite meals. They were good, Reyes just didn’t know what he was missing out on. Or maybe he was just crazy. I mean, next thing you’d know he’d say biscuits and gravy with ketchup and mustard on top was gross too!

            “Ok, Morrison,” Reyes spoke up, “Tell me something different about Indiana. Not food. Less weird, please.”

            Morrison shrugged his shoulders a bit, “I don’t know what to tell you, Gabe. I don’t know what is and _isn’t_ normal. Everything back home feels so normal to me that I can’t imagine other people outside of Indiana _not_ doing it.”

           “Fine. That’s fine.” Reyes wasn’t going to give up though. At this point he was more sickened and curious than before. Indiana didn’t feel like a real place, so he was determined to figure out the secrets of that hell state. “Enough about Indiana then… Tell me about your hometown then.”

           “Ah, good memories all come flooding back when I remember home.” He was relaxed, which was rare for the soldier nowadays. Reyes could see that reminiscing really was nice for Morrison. “I lived in a small town. Not the smallest in the state, but a pretty small one.”

           “Oh yeah? Let me guess, it was one of those places you hear about that’s so small and rural that everyone knows each other?”

           “I didn’t know _everyone_ , but I knew a lot of the people who lived there. It was a small town spread out across a large farm area, so I never met everyone despite there only being about 500 people living there.”

           Reyes flinched in surprise. “500 people? Can you even call that a town? Jesus Morrison, what was your old school like? Graduating class of seven?”

          Morrison took Reyes’ shock as a joke and laughed. “No, no. My old high school was settled in on a county line so that kids from several surrounding cities could go. It was a normal high school, I’d say.” He paused. “Well, normal if you ignored the cows.”

          “The… The cows? Was that your mascot?”

          “Nope. My school was next door to a cow farm. Just a few yards from the front entrance and you were standing right at the fence looking at the cows. Oh! That reminds me of the time one cow was giving birth so classes were cancelled and everyone went out to watch! That was fun.”

          Reyes was now mortified. There was no way Indiana was real. There was no way _Morrison_ was real. Gabriel Reyes knew what it was like to have a different culture from the masses, but even he couldn’t comprehend these things Morrison was saying about his own home. Their food sounded like horrible amalgamations of several foods put together. And cow farms? Right next to their schools? Oh god, Reyes could only imagine the smell.

         “Gabe, let me tell you. You wouldn’t _believe_ the smell outside on a nice warm day.” Morrison said somehow cheerfully, only confirming the horrible thoughts Reyes had.

         “Jack,” Reyes spoke up after getting his max amounts of cow stories, “What did you even _do_ in Indiana? And please don’t tell me you just took care of cows and crops all day.”

         This got a bubbly giggle out of Morrison. Reyes was completely serious.

         “Considering I did live on a farm, I did spend some time helping. But when I had free time?” Morrison’s smile was contrasted by the anxiety filling his eyes. “I did… Absolutely nothing of interest. There’s honestly not much in Indiana. I’d shoot cans out back, or go for walks in the woods. Sometimes if the weather allowed, which God knows you can never trust the weather in Indiana, I’d go frog giggin’ and-“

         “Hold up.” Reyes interrupted. “What the hell is ‘frog gigging’?”

         Morrison held solid eye contact with Reyes for uncomfortably long.

         “Jack. What. The hell. Is frog gigging?”

         Morrison could only struggle to hold back the smirk on his face, but utterly failed. If it was possible to do the :3 face in real life, Morrison would have been doing it. Reyes caught on quick that his best friend wasn’t going to tell him and just watch him squirm instead, so he decided to move on. Even if he was still confused as all hell.

         “Fine, don’t tell me, Jackass.” Reyes playfully elbowed his friend at the mention of his crude but perfectly set up nickname.

         “Besides that though, there really isn’t much interesting in Indiana. I worked. I studied. I trained. Normal Hoosier life.”

         “… What?”

         “What?”

         “What the fuck did you just say? Who-shur? What’s a who-shur?”

         “Hoosier. It’s what you call someone from Indiana.”

         “But… Why?”

         “I… Actually… Have no idea…” Morrison grabbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

         “You sure are a weird one, country boy.” Reyes tapped Morrison’s shoulder, and Morrison reacted by giving him a soft push. This devolved into playful wrestling until Morrison slid the beanie on Reyes’ head down to cover his eyes, causing the blonde to burst into laughter.

         “Hey, Gabe, looks like your hat’s all cattywampus there.” Morrison joked.

         Reyes fixed his beanie but stopped laughing, looking dead serious.

         “What the hell did you just say?”

         “Hm? I just mentioned how your hat was messed up and-“

         “No, no, no.” Reyes interrupted. “What was the word you used?”

         “Cattywampus?”

         There was another long, awkward silence as Reyes stared Morrison down. After what felt like an eternity, he turned and began to walk away.

         “Alright I can’t deal with you and your weird bullshit, country boy. I’m pretty sure Indiana isn’t even real.”

         “Gabe! Gabe come back!”

            Morrison trotted off after his best friend who was now far ahead of him. He had to agree though. Indiana sure was a weird ass place to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Never in my life will I stop reminding people that S76 is from rural Indiana. Just like me. This is extremely self indulgent because I finally get to shove all the weird Indiana cultural things we have here. Also the reactions from Reyes are inspired by my friend, who refuses to believe that Indiana is a real place and that our food choices are gross.


End file.
